


shot me out of the sky (you're my kryptonite)

by kate_crumble



Series: heart of gold [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathtub Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Journalist Betty Cooper, Shameless Smut, Smug Jughead, Smut, SuperJug, and super smug, but hes also super soft, mostly just smut tho, superjug gives super orgasms, there is plot if you squint, thigh riding, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_crumble/pseuds/kate_crumble
Summary: Swallowing thickly Betty shifts against the soft sheets still shocked that his godly body is hers for the taking. As his hot skin meets hers she giggles quietly, impatiently awaiting the long night ahead; wringing each other of carnal pleasure.He’s her kryptonite too afterall.A Superman/Lois Lane AUJughead comes home to Betty relaxing in the bath
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: heart of gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958113
Comments: 30
Kudos: 74
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	shot me out of the sky (you're my kryptonite)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovely People! 
> 
> Back with another Riverdale Bingo submission, this time my prompt was **thigh riding** ;)  
> This is heavily inspired by the Superman/Lois Lane bathroom scene (if you know you know) hopefully you love the bughead twist!  
> I've been loving writing my own Superjug so if you enjoy flick me a comment and let me know, I am definitely keen to write more of these two for kink week <3
> 
> **  
> **As always thank you to my gorgeous beta[moons2stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moons2stars/pseuds/moons2stars) she is an absolute godsend! Love you and ur superjug jokes babes <3 **  
> **
> 
> **  
> **ALSO my other superhumans Jana, Anna & Janet <3 they never fail to cheer me on, love y'all**  
> **
> 
> **  
> **If you wanna come hang on tumblr I'm usually lurking around[katecrumble](https://velvetsugarbabexo.tumblr.com/)**  
> **
> 
> **  
>   
> **
> 
> ****  
> **Sending Love  
>  Kate <3**  
> 

As she traces the deep red stains on her cream linen shirt a deep ache settles in her bones, the rain and alcohol leaving Betty with languid limbs and a drowsy mind. Shaking her head she tosses the ruined shirt on the coffee table, reaching for another swig of red wine. Her eyes close as the bitter liquid trickles down her throat leaving her mouth more dry with every sip. 

Desperate for his warm arms she decides on a bath, eager to drown her sorrows and fears, letting them seep into the hot foamy water before vanishing down the plughole. Impatient she steps in whilst the water is still filling, sinking into the bubbles, longing to relax. 

As the bath water grows cold she makes no effort to move, instead hugging her knees listening to the monotonous dripping of the tap. With every drop Betty’s anxious heart rate quickens leaving her lost in memories she has fought so hard to forget. 

  
  


_ “I didn’t know.” She breathes out, eyes widening as he approaches her, fear collecting in her chest as she realises her mistake. She’s gone too far this time, sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong.  _

_ “Ignorance is not the same as innocence Miss Cooper.” His rough voice murmurs, stepping out of the shadows to watch her struggle against her binds. Wincing as the cut in her side continues to ooze blood, soaking her favourite shirt.  _

_ As an eerie silence falls between them she curses herself for expecting Jughead to make an appearance, he’s no doubt busy saving the world from torment. She has to get out of this mess on her own, but as time passes and his eyes grow darker her hope dwindles.  _

_ A shiver runs down her spine as distant gunshots grow closer, she struggles harder in the chair as the sound of bloodshed leaves her ears ringing. All of a sudden she's gasping for air, he’s moved behind during her panic, a forearm laying heavily across her throat as he drags her out of the chair. Biting down on the soft flesh of her cheek, she controls the urge to cry out as the cold metal of his gun connects with her forehead.  _

_ She yearns for Jughead, the man who constantly saves her body and guards her heart. Guilt creeps in knowing so many other people need him more than her right now, he’s always cleaning up her mess.  _

_ Snapping out of her thoughts the ceiling crumples into a heap, his familiar figure swooping to the ground, dwarfing the small basement. Unable to keep a smile off her face, she breathes out a small sigh, moving restlessly against her capturer.  _

_ “Take one step and you will see the inside of her head!” He yells, cocking the gun against her temple. But she’s no longer afraid as Jughead finally raises his head from gazing at the ground, his eyes telling her all she needs to know.  _

_ Slowly she releases her fingers from digging into the forearm against her neck, trusting in the love of her life as he smiles gently, eyes still a startling blue in the shadows. He pays no attention to her captor, holding her gaze as he stands before them waiting for her racing to hear to calm.  _

  
  


The sound of the door opening tears Betty away from her memories, settling herself back against the cold porcelain bathtub, she waits impatiently for his presence; so large and otherworldly in her small New York apartment. 

“Hey baby.” He murmurs, goofily smiling, glasses still resting on his perfectly sculpted face. She manages a shaky smile as she notices the bouquet of flowers resting precariously in his arms. “I was gonna cook...surprise you.” He continues, gorgeous blue eyes lighting up as he motions to the flowers. Her heart warms knowing how much he loves the mundane human parts of life, he’ll always be too good for her, a heart of gold in a sea of darkness. 

Unable to hold it in any longer, her small smile drops, “they held hearings about what happened,” she trails off, picking at her nails as anxiousness fills her body once more. 

“They’re saying-”

“I don’t care,” he interrupts quickly, “I don’t care what they’re saying about me Betts.” 

Frustrated at his words, she huffs, dropping her hands in the water with a splash. 

“The woman I love could have been blown up or shot, think of what could have happened.” He continues, her heart aching at his declaration but the guilt still overwhelms her. He had to save her, she couldn’t do it on her own yet again. 

“Think about what did happen,” she breathes out, tilting her head to watch the rain dribble along the window, no longer brave enough to look into his eyes. 

“Baby, I didn’t kill those men if that’s what they’re  _ saying _ , if that’s what they _ think. _ ” He urges, placing the flowers down before making his way over to her. 

“Juggie I owe everything to you and I will say thank you for saving my life for the rest of my days but you finding me has cost you so much.” 

“I j-just don’t know if there is room in this world for me to love you and for you to do what you do.” She confesses, eyes watering as Jughead comes to rest on the edge of the bath, his calloused hand soothing her aching neck. Smiling down at her gently, he hands her a rose, her lips twitching upwards at the proud look on his face. Her torment is easily forgotten with the look of pure love in his eyes. 

Before she has time to prepare he’s stripping off his jacket moving to stand in the bath fully dressed. Her giggles echoing throughout the bathroom as water swishes around her, rose still clutched firmly in her hand. 

“Juggie you’re gonna flood the apartment!” She laughs, loving the mischief in his eyes as he hums in agreement. He grabs the sides of the tub before swooping down to cover her body leaving Betty to squeal in delight before he dips down to settle his mouth heavily on hers, drinking her in as water overspills the bath, washing across the floor. 

Discarding his glasses, he tugs his dampened shirt over his head, leaving Betty panting as he bares his ridiculously toned chest. Her delicate fingers tracing the trail of hair along his lower stomach, his large hands halting hers as they reach for his belt buckle.

Moving quickly he wraps her up in his strong arms, reclaiming her mouth in another demanding kiss, nibbling at her swollen bottom lip hungrily. Settling to sit in the bath, he lifts her lithe body onto his lap, skin flushed with desire. Shifting her gently he watches as her swollen centre brushes against his jeans, the rough fabric eliciting a sharp whine. 

“You like that Betts?” He chuckles deeply, digging his hands into her soft hips, dragging her clenching pussy along his thigh. Lolling her head back she mewls in agreement, hands grabbing at his tense shoulders. 

With all the water now coating the tiled floor Betty shivers, her bare skin hypersensitive with the cool air and Jugheads warm hands teasing her incessantly. She can’t control the yelp that surfaces as his large hand connects with her thigh, a red print forming on her flushed skin. The pain urges her to rock against the rough fabric of his jeans, her pink nipples growing taut as her clit brushes against his belt. 

Holding her still again, she struggles for a moment cursing his superhuman strength. “You gonna ride my thigh baby?” His husky voice shooting straight to her centre. “Grind your sweet pussy against me until you come and then I’ll fuck you so good.” He demands with another slap to her ass this time, her eyes growing wide with his words. 

Nodding desperately she feels his hands leave her hips, clenching the edge of the bath instead, her heart fluttering as he lets her take full control. Tangling her fingers in his unruly dark hair she begins rocking against his thigh again, shuddering as the denim rubs at her throbbing clit. Tucking her head under his chin she frantically rolls her hips, chasing her high as he whispers filth against her temple.

As the pleasure builds she yearns for his cock inside her, craving the initial burning stretch and sounds of slick flesh that follow. But even as she begs for all this, he remains still, watching her intensely as she rocks against his thigh like a cat in heat, occasionally appeasing her with a tug or pinch at her straining nipples. 

  
  


“Juggie c’mon you’re meant to love helping people. You literally have a suit for it.” She sasses, immediately receiving another swat at her reddened ass for her teasing tone. Biting at her swollen lip to silence another cry, she flushes prettily as he brings the remaining cool water to soothe the burning handprint. 

Determined to wear him down Betty tilts her head to suck marks across his chest, always disgruntled to watch them disappear seconds later. Little does she know she will always be his true kryptonite. 

Dragging his hands back to their preferred place on her hips, she encourages him to guide her movements, a breathy moan escaping her as he increases the speed allowing the pleasure to build uncontrollably. 

Just as Betty reaches her peak she feels Jughead’s fingers thrust up inside her, curling and stretching at her inner walls prolonging the shocks of pleasure that leave her body shuddering atop his. A strangled groan slips from his lips as he watches her come undone all over his thigh, jeans becoming coated in her sweet slick, his tongue aching to taste it. 

As she comes down from her high Betty collapses against his hard chest, trembling as a large hand encompasses her back. Suddenly Jughead stands from the tub, she clings to him desperately but feels secure with just his hand at her waist, the other combing through her hair gently. 

As her damp back and sensitive thighs meet fresh cotton sheets, she sinks into them, watching as Jughead rips at his jeans; soaked in water and her arousal. Anticipation for the night ahead is shared between their slick bodies, both unable to speak as they watch each other carefully. 

Jughead doesn’t bother to hide his arrogant smirk as he listens to her heartbeat from across the room, hearing it flutter frantically as he sucks his soaked fingers in his mouth. Chuckling lowly he watches goosebumps rise across her wet skin as he strips off, bearing his painfully aroused cock. 

Swallowing thickly Betty shifts against the soft sheets still shocked that his godly body is hers for the taking. As his hot skin meets hers she giggles quietly, impatiently awaiting the long night ahead; wringing each other of carnal pleasure. 

He’s her kryptonite too afterall. 


End file.
